Coli surface antigen 6 (CS6) is one of the most prevalent non-fimbrial colonization factors (CFs) of enterotoxigenic Escherichia coli (ETEC) bacteria, which are the most common cause of diarrhea among infants and children in developing countries and in travelers to such areas.
Since immune protection against ETEC is mainly mediated by locally produced IgA antibodies in the gut, much effort is focused on the development of an oral CF-based vaccine. ETEC candidate vaccines inducing anti-CF immune responses have been developed, e.g. in the form of a combined CF-ETEC+CTB oral vaccine that contained five killed ETEC strains expressing several of the most commonly encountered CFs, i.e. CFA/I, CS1, CS2, CS3, CS4, and CS5, together with recombinant cholera toxin B subunit (CTB, which is highly homologous to the B subunit of ETEC L T) (Levine M M, Giron J A, Noriega F. Fimbrial vaccines. In: P. Klemm editor. Fimbriae: adhesion, biogenics, genetics and vaccines, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla. 1994, p. 255-70; Svennerholm A-M, Tobias J. Vaccines against enterotoxigenic Escherichia coli. Expert Rev Vaccines 2008; 7:795-804.)
Previous work has described the preparation of candidate E. coli vaccine strains expressing immunogenic amounts of fimbrial CF antigens such as CFAII and CS2, which are retained after formalin treatment. However, attempts to generate E. coli expressing immunogenic amounts of CS6 and to preserve the immunological activity of the CS6 protein in a killed whole-cell vaccine have failed until now.
Here is described the construction of a recombinant non-toxigenic E. coli strain, with a non-antibiotic selection marker thyA, which expresses large amounts of CS6 antigen on the bacterial surface, and show that phenol inactivation of the bacteria does not destroy the CS6 antigen properties. To the contrary, it was unexpectedly found that phenol treatment significantly increased the amount of antigen presented on the cell surface. This increase is very relevant, since the number of cells that can be included in an oral whole cell vaccine is a major limiting factor in vaccine development, due to the fact that too large numbers of bacteria given orally give rise to adverse effects such as vomiting, especially in infant subjects. By increasing the amount of antigen presented per cell, the amount of antigen(s) can be increased in the vaccine without increasing the overall number of cells in the vaccine.
Oral immunization of mice with such phenol-killed CS6 over-expressing E. coli bacteria induced strong fecal and intestinal IgA and serum IgG+IgM antibody responses to CS6 that exceeded the responses induced by an ETEC reference strain naturally expressing C56 and previously used as a vaccine strain. The data indicate that the described phenol-inactivated non-toxigenic and CS6 over-expressing E. coli strain is a useful component in an oral ETEC vaccine.